


Sext You Later

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexting, Strangers to Lovers, the AU where Alec gets sexts from a stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so, that was how, after twenty more minutes of a lecture that he didn't pay attention to, Alec silently panicked while his inbox flooded with questionable photos from a stranger who thought he was their boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sext You Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witch_lit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_lit/gifts), [TheShhTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShhTiger/gifts).



> For mychemicalbitchbot because she gave me a wonderful gift which made me happy and put me in the mood to write this; and TheShhTiger because she kept bugging me for more and always reads my stuff. Thank you both~ :3
> 
> Also, fun fact: this was written because I was randomly texted by a stranger asking me to look at their pictures. It's strange what can become inspiration isn't it?

"As you'll see in your books, below the wing of atlas lies the great articular nerve; the largest sensory branch of the cervical plexus which consists of branches of spinal nerves from the second and third cervicals. Injury to this area can cause..."

Alec sighed, grimacing slightly as he wrote down the key points of the professor's speech, his hand aching in protest. The pictures of dissection both on his book and projected up onto the screen in the front of the room were making Alec's stomach turn queasily despite the fact that he'd seen similar images countless times before. He supposed it was better than a video, or even a live demonstration, but it still wasn't the most pleasant of experiences. Anatomy just wasn't really his thing; or at least, not when they were constantly being shown pictures and videos of the insides of animals.

"...and then we have the sternocephalicus, just below the parotid salivary gland..."  
He wouldn't even be here if it wasn't a required course, or at least, that's what he liked to tell himself. Alec knew that even if it wasn't a required credit he still would've probably forced himself through it, if only to have the knowledge. It was a good thing to have in case of an emergency after all.

"...this muscle allows movements of the head and neck, such as turning and flexing, as well as opening the mouth. Without this, there would not be..."

Someone sighed, sounding just as tired as Alec felt. It was interesting he supposed, to an extent, but on a couple hours of sleep with a too-small-breakfast that was not helping his twisting stomach, Alec could honestly say he was ready for the hour to be up. Or if the universe really did not approve of fast moving lectures, for something interesting to happen.

Alec huffed, giving his hand a break for a moment to stretch out his fingers and flex his wrist. He'd stubbornly stuck to hand writing instead of typing because 1, he liked it that way and 2, it helped him remember better. It was such a pain in the ass, though. Alec gave the person in front of him a sulking look, their fingers flying across the keyboard of their laptop faster than he could write. It was his fault really, for refusing to take the easy way, but that didn't mean it had be shoved under his face.

"In the next slide you'll see the muscles of the neck and shoulders. Now your book should show..."

Alec jolted, probably catching the eye of several of the students around him with the movement. His heart raced as he bit back a nervous laugh, blushing in embarrassment at his own foolishness. His phone had vibrated in his pocket, startling the blue eyed male out of his thoughts.  
He ducked his head, fishing the device out of his jeans to set it in between the pages of his textbook, his actions hidden by the students in front of him and the stack of books and papers on his desk.

 _It better not be Izzy asking about the professor,_ Alec thought darkly, swiping his fingers across the screen to type in the unlock code. _If I hear one more comment about his bones I'm going to stab myself with a pencil._

The screen flickered onto his inbox, opening the new message with a tap of his finger. It took mere seconds for all the blood to rush to his face. "What the fu--"

Immediately several eyes turned to Alec at his outburst, only furthering the male's blush. "Sorry," Alec whispered, waving them away as he ducked lower in his chair. He quickly clicked out of the message, turning his screen off with a fumble of his fingers before dropping the phone back onto his textbook as if it was burning.

 _What the hell?!_ He mentally screamed, face burning and heart racing. _Is this some kind of joke?! I swear to god, if this is because of Jace--_

His phone buzzed again, the screen flashing with a new message. Alec stared at it as if it'd grown two heads.

 _Don't answer it_ , he told himself silently, eyes wide. _Don't answer it, don't look at it, don't--_

He looked at it. And nearly threw it at the person in front of him with a barely restrained flail.

 _Why is this happening to me?!_ Alec demanded silently, as if someone would suddenly answer with a list of crimes worthy of this embarrassment. His eyes scanned the room, searching for someone laughing, for a clue as to why this was--

His phone buzzed again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And so, that was how, after twenty more minutes of a lecture that he didn't pay attention to, Alec silently panicked while his inbox flooded with questionable photos from a stranger who thought he was their boyfriend.

The irony.

* * *

Alec didn't even look at his phone until he was safely in his dorm with the door locked and the room empty. His books were tossed onto his desk, his sweatshirt discarded and his phone tossed onto his bed where he simply stared at it in dread. The messages had stopped coming during his flee to his room, so Alec assumed either the person had realized their mistake or had grown tired of waiting for a response. In either case, the male was willing to just delete the pictures and pretend it'd never happened.

With that intent in mind, Alec reached for his phone, grimacing as he clicked back into the set of messages and corresponding pictures. He averted his eyes from said pictures, trying his hardest to not take in the naked skin. With a few clicks he began to delete them from existence, nearly done before a new message appeared at the bottom of the set.

Alec stared at it with dread. Did this person not check numbers?

**Are you ignoring me? :(**

_I hate to break it to you, but I'm not your boyfriend._

**Haha Ragnor, very funny.  
**

Alec groaned, putting a hand to his forehead. "Why me?" He muttered, shaking his head.

_This is Alec. Not Ragnor._

... **you're serious?**

_As serious as serious can be._

**Shit.**

Alec snorted. _Tell me about it._

**Sorry about that. I have a habit of not paying attention to who I'm texting.**

_Don't worry about it._ Alec sent, deleting the last of the pictures. _I deleted all the pictures and I didn't really see anything anyways._

**Seriously? Either you're lying or a saint.**

Alec made a face. _I don't know about being a saint but I'm not lying. They weren't meant for me anyways._

**Wow. I've stumbled across an actual Good Samaritan.**

_Hardly._

**Well thanks anyways. I'm Magnus by the way.**

Alec raised an eyebrow at that. _Alec. But you already knew that._

**Nice to meet you Alec ;)**

_I'd say likewise but it was kind of horrifying, actually._

**Ouch.**

_No!_ Alec nearly fell off his bed in horror. _I didn't mean that you're- I'm sure you're very attractive, it just scared me to death and was embarrassing as hell._

**Shouldn't I be the one embarrassed?**

_That would usually be the normal reaction_. Alec pursed his lips. ... _are you?_

**Not really.**

He rolled his eyes. _You're shameless aren't you?_

**Pretty much ;3**

Alec found himself smiling at that, hiding it in his pillow as he typed back a reply.

He didn't get up for another hour.

* * *

"I can't believe you," Izzy deadpanned as soon as she'd heard. "Who gets accidentally sexted and comes out of it with a date?"

Alec flushed, waving his hands frantically. "It's not a date! We're just meeting up for coffee! In case you've forgotten, he has a _boyfriend_."

"And yet he's meeting up with someone he sent naked pictures to."

"It was an _accident_!"

Izzy smirked, nodding knowingly. "I get it, don't worry. I'll send some extra condoms to your room later."

"Izzy!" He sputtered, face flaming as he hid his face. "It's not like that!"

"What ever you say~"

* * *

In the end it was fairly easy to recognize him, if only because Alec couldn't forget how that first picture had been all warm caramel tones and glitter. Magnus' smile however, was something he'd never seen before, and it was brilliant.

"Alec?" Magnus asked, looking all too confident for someone who wasn't sure if they were addressing the right person.

"Yeah," Alec smiled shyly, fingers curling around his coffee as Magnus sat down. "It's nice to meet you fully clothed."

The other male snickered, seeming nonplussed and perfect. Alec was almost jealous. If their roles had been reversed he wouldn't have been able to even meet with Magnus, let alone act like nothing had happened. "I decided I should probably be decent, at least for the first date."

Alec snorted. "Probably?" And then the rest of the other male's words registered. "Wait--date?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Yes, date. Is that a problem?"

"I just--you have a boyfriend?!" Alec blurted, mortification staining his cheeks. It came out as more of a question than anything else, and Magnus looked all too amused.

"Do I now?"

"I--isn't his name Ragnor?" Alec asked uncertainly, biting his lip. "I thought..." One thing was for sure, if this was some kind of cheating ploy, Alec wanted no part in it, no matter how gorgeous Magnus was.

"Ragnor isn't my boyfriend," Magnus reassured, covering his mouth to hide a laugh. "He's more of a friend-with-benefits. That's why I thought it was funny when you said you weren't my boyfriend; I already knew that you see."

"Oh." Alec whispered, eyes wide.

"So then, since that's out of the way, shall we go?" Magnus smiled disarmingly, making to get up.

"Go?" Alec repeated.

"Go." Magnus nodded. "To my place."

"Your... Place?" Alec shook his head, beginning to feel faint.

"To meet my cat," He explained.

This night was becoming more and more bizarre.

"I simply cannot date anyone my cat doesn't like."

Maybe that was some lame pickup line that Alec wasn't aware of and as soon as they got to Magnus' apartment the other male would jump his bones, but still, that didn't stop Alec from taking his hand with a small smile.

(Izzy had shoved a condom in the pocket of his jeans anyways)

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe they screwed. Maybe they didn't. Who knows? ;)
> 
> (And for those of you wondering, that lecture was about horse anatomy folks.)


End file.
